Wizards Don't Stay For Breakfast
by zweipeanuts
Summary: When Germany's dreamy superstar comes to Hogwarts he meets a man with hair almost as good as his. Although Love Is A Battlefield, their love is true. Chriz/Snape/Lily.
1. Chapter 1

As Lily Evans left the herbology greenhaus she ran into the hottest man she'd ever seen. He had dark hair that defied gravity and soulful eyes rimmed with metallic gold eyeliner and smokey eyeshadow. His skin looked as soft as chinchilla fur. She stopped, spellbound, nearly dropping the Hellebore plant she had acquired from the greenhaus. She smiled shyly, nearly swooning as she stared into his rich chocolatey brown eyes. He smiled back and leaned against the door and said "okay we make one photo but then I really have to go. Monkey business!" She could get lost in his beautifully strange accent. "A… a photo?" She stuttered, slightly confused. His beautiful coffee colored eyes widened in surprise. Everybody wanted a photo with Chriz, lead singer of Berlin Mitte. He was every girl's dream. "I don't understand," he said, "isn't this why you followed me here?" - "um, er... No I was st-getting a plant for my friend." Chriz raised a perfect eyebrow and then shrugged, "if you say so."

A smartly dressed man emerged from the greenhaus and addressed Chriz in what sounded like German. He appeared slightly flustered. After a quick conversation, Chriz turned back to Lily, "Maybe, I'll see you at the concert," he said, flashing her a dazzling smile before disappearing into the greenhaus.

"Yeah," she replied almost dreamily, "the concert..."

There was only one problem: Lily had no idea what concert he was talking about. He didn't look like Celestina Warbeck, maybe he was from that new band everyone was talking about, The Weird Sisters? She did not know, and she knew that Sev would also not know, because he hated all music that was not Celestina Warbeck. When to it came to her, his heart was in the song.

Swallowing her pride, Lily resolved to ask that awful James Potter, who liked people to know that he was listening to bands before they got famous.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

James Potter rumpled his hair as the beautiful Lily Evans walked toward him. She glared at him as she walked past to the gnarled tree by the lake under which Severus Snape sat. She sat down next to him and pulled a plant out of her bag and handed it to him. James sighed and turned back to his book, certain that she would never love him. Several minutes later, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up. It was Lily. He rumpled his hair as sexily as he could. She looked sadly at his very bare upper lip. It was almost as if she was disappointed.

Like an angelic vision, she spoke.

"Potter." she spat, venom dripping from her words.

"Yes, gorgeous?" James replied.

"I have to ask you a question…" Lily sighed.

"Yes, my love," James said joyfully, "I will go to Hogsmeade with you this weekend! And every weekend after that, as long as we both shall live!"

Lily looked confused and slightly nauseated. "No, Potter," she said with disgust, "my question was about music. I ran into the most beautiful man as I left the greenhouse today. He had perfectly styled hair and the richest, dreamiest chocolatey eyes you have ever seen," she sighed, staring off into the distance. "He had the sexiest accent, German I think, and he's in a band that's playing here. That's what I came to ask you. Do you know the band?"

James' look of horror at Lily's description slowly faded as he looked into her lovely green eyes.

"Er, yeah…" he mumbled, dropping his gaze. "Sirius and I planned a… er… underground concert series in the Room of Requirement."

Lily rolled her eyes. "That is so against the rules, Potter…but I'll let you off if you'll let me come."

James' hazel eyes widened in surprise, "Yeah, sure. It's this weekend. I'll give you the details."

"Great!" Lily exclaimed, bouncing off to join Marlene McKinnon and Mary McDonald on the steps.

Sirius walked up behind James, "What's Evans so excited about?"

"I have no idea," James replied, staring after Lily, as the group of Gryffindor girls entered the castle. "But I don't like it."


End file.
